


Little Tricks

by marijp098



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kind of), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Young Severus Snape, this is just me wasting time during quarantine dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marijp098/pseuds/marijp098
Summary: In which Severus has been pestered by you for two solid years but still finds it very hard to believe you could ever like him. At least you’re very persistent
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape x Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 202





	Little Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope everyone’s staying safe during  
> quarantine, here’s a small story to maybe stave off some boredom! i love you guys (and snape) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

“That’s the wrong way to cut them.”

...

“Not like that either.”

...

“No-“

“Fine! You just do it then.”

You pouted, snuggling in deeper to your seat inside the cold and slightly damp potions room, arms crossed as you dramatically discarded your knife onto the table.

The inky haired boy knitted his eyebrows together in bemusement, before sighing and taking the instrument and beginning to finish your abandoned work.

You decided to pout for a few more minutes, switching positions in your seat every so often as the murmur of general classroom chatter only grew louder by the tick of the clock.

“I’m no good at potions.” You mumbled, zeroing in on the way Severus’ hands worked nimbly and efficiently over the ingredients.

Severus only graced you with a sort of half grimace, half exasperated sigh, before adding the final touches, watching with you in fascination as the cauldron bubbled and boiled in a calming sort of way.

“It’s done?” You asked him, uncrossing your arms and leaning forward in your wooden seat to get a better look as Severus moved to sit back in appreciation.

“Yes, it just needs to boil for 10 minutes or so, then we can bottle it up and leave.”

Humming, you began to sit up, Severus following your lead as you began to pick up the utensils and discarded ingredients, cleaning up your work stations in silence as other students around you still diligently worked on their own brews.

Dumping the last of the trash and returning the unused ingredients, you returned to your seat, Severus already sat with his potions book open, his shoulders hunched over only slightly.

“Sevy.” You whispered, earning a bit of a grumble from the older boy as he peeked from his curtained hair to prop up an eyebrow.

“My name is Severus.”

”Not anymore.” You grinned, watching in the same amusement you always did when you watched him squirm whenever you teased him.

“You’re so good at potions, you know. You could put old Sluggy over there out of a job soon.”

“You tell me this every potions class.” He mumbled, attention back on his book.

You only shrugged, propping your elbow up on the desk as you leaned a bit closer to him, not enough for anyone else to notice though.

“Because it’s true.” Smiling lopsidedly, you watched as Severus spared you another curious glance, before dipping his head and attempting to bury himself in his book again.

You allowed him to, for now anyways, and opted to lean back in your chair and stare at the ceiling as you both waited for the potion to brew.

It was the first week back after Christmas break, and the second year that you had seized Severus as a partner during potions, despite his mild and admittedly meek protesting. At first, you had really only wanted an easy A, becoming ecstatic when Severus would opt to do the majority of the work during practical lessons, which you were absolutely dismal at. But as time went on, you started to peak through his odd exterior and found yourself warming up to the small glimpses of personality that would surprise you from time to time. So much so that, you found yourself in quite a conundrum: you had a tiny (huge) crush on Hogwarts’ own resilient ice prince.

However, given how much you had cozied up to Severus, he had warmed up to you like an ice cube to a icicle. Which needless to say, wasn’t much.

The timer in Severus’ head must’ve gone off, because he was beginning to reach for the cauldron, causing you to pop out of your sentimental thoughts.

“Potions done!” You sang, watching as his hands skillfully gave it a final stir before pouring two separate vials of it.

The lime green liquid swirled beautifully inside it’s cage as you reached to grab the portion Severus had wordlessly pushed your way.

You looked around and saw your classmates multiple steps behind, smiling in delight as you realized this only meant one thing: Slughorn would most likely let you both leave early. Severus must’ve had the same train of thought, as he began to pack up his things before making a beeline for Slughorns desk before you could adequately catch up.

Haphazardly stuffing your belongings back into your bag, you shuffled behind Severus, clutching your potion in relief as Slughorn only waved his hand, insinuating for you both that you could just drop off the potions and be on your way. Yes.

You both placed your vials, marked with initials, into the holders, Severus finishing before you and making another swift exit for the door.

Virtually every single time he got away, his long strides demolishing your tiny steps as you pitter pattered after him most days.

But today was different, you were determined.

With one last wave towards a confused pair of eyes, (Really, Lily and James looked at you as though you had grown a second head when you had loudly announced to the group one day that you thought you rather fancied Severus) you began to attempt to catch up to him, it was only a little more difficult given the fact that your stockings kept riding up with every step.

“Sevy!” You called, once you were a few feet behind the raven haired boy. Your call of his nickname (one that he didn’t approve of, whatsoever) caused him to stiffen in his steps.

He turned around abruptly, almost causing you to crash into him in the empty corridor as you struggled to stop yourself on time.

“Are you following me now?” He murmured, watching as you attempted to pull up your stockings, tongue sticking out in determination.

“Maybe.”

“Well, stop it.”

You crossed your arms, book bag slightly falling from your shoulder.

“Where are we going?” You hummed, pointedly ignoring his last statement. Severus rolled his eyes, (you had a passing thought that you’d never seen him emote as much during the last 2 years as he did in the last 2 minutes) and turned again, starting on his path without answering you.

You decided not to push your luck, interpreting his silence as permission to walk (actually, lightly jog would be more appropriate) behind him.

You trailed after him for what felt like 10 minutes, and you were starting to get a little out of breath, before he stopped in front of an apparently empty classroom. His halt was so sudden that you almost crashed into the back of him again, but managed to steady yourself before

Severus reached towards the handle, yanking open a rather jagged wooden door. He didn’t bother holding it open for you, probably in a quite lame attempt at keeping you out last minute. You slipped in right behind him, jumping a little when the door slammed loudly, and it was suddenly just you two in a decrepit old forgotten room.

Severus moved to a pair of desks as you stayed put in the middle of the room, watching him with wide eyes as he began to pull books and parchment out his bag with fervor.

You suddenly felt a bit awkward, standing there, intruding almost, before you swallowed hard and remembered why you had aimlessly followed him here like a lost puppy.

“Are you studying?” The question felt entirely too loud for the classroom, and you winced a bit when your voice came out a bit shaky.

Severus only shrugged, not looking up from his book.

Tentatively taking a few steps forward, your eyes zoned in on a desk that was (rather conveniently) facing towards the one Severus was sat on. Taking small and quiet steps, you moved towards it, letting your bag flow to the floor silently, as if another loud noise would cause you to pop.

The chair was entirely too uncomfortable and you didn’t dare place your hands on the handles that looked way too splinter-y. So you settled for leaning forward, robes pulling off as you squinted at the books Severus had splayed around him.

“Legilimency?” You squeaked, recognizing some of the books in surprise.

Severus quirked his head up at that, watching you with onyx eyes.

“No wonder you study in this ancient classroom.” You hummed. Sensing his apprehension, you shot your hands up in protest, “I’m not gonna tell anybody.”

“Why do I find that hard to believe.” He deadpanned, causing you to open your mouth and clutch your chest in mock surprise.

“Well, if you didn’t believe it, I doubt you would’ve let me follow you in here in the first place.” You countered, relishing in the fact that he didn’t argue with your point as he only quizzically stared at you for a couple of moments.

“Doubt I could’ve gotten rid of you in any case,-“ The older boy sighed, before letting his quill rest on his parchment as he narrowed his eyes at you accusingly. “Why _are_ you here?” He questioned you like he didn’t want to actually even know the answer to the question, but you brushed that off too.

“I wanted to spend some time with you.”

The face he made after you spoke cracked his usual cool and indifferent demeanor, but he quickly regained composure before settling for just scrunching up his eyebrows.

“We spend quite enough time together in potions.”

“Time _not_ related to school work.” You tutted, Severus’ frown lines only began to become more prominent.

“What... do you mean by that?” He questioned, and you smiled lightly, not only was he talking, but he was interested, at least mildly so.

“Isn’t it obvious?” You hummed, moving your hands to play with the edges of his parchment, suddenly feeling warm in the usually cold dungeons.

“Not in the slightest.” His voice was still the same, if a bit strained, or you could’ve been imagining it.

You brought your e/c eyes up to meet his, cheeks warming up a bit as you bit your lip in moderate nervousness. You hadn’t ever taken it upon yourself to confess to a guy, there hadn’t been a need. At least not until you spent 2 long years waiting for Severus to spare you a second glance, then you realized that with your 6th year almost ending, it was now or never.

“I like you, Severus.”

The older boy blinked several times in quick succession, causing you to wonder if he short circuited, before he coughed, loudly, into the small room.

“Excuse me?” You rolled your eyes, you knew very well he heard you, and took it upon yourself to tell him so.

He was quiet for a few moments, eyeing you rather suspiciously, before he abruptly began to pack up all his things. This surprised you, you had joked in your head that he might just run away, but you hadn’t thought it would actually happen that way.

He was putting the cap back on his ink bottle before he caught you staring up at him, mouth agape in surprise.

“I’m not playing your lots little games.” He spat, clutching his quill so tightly he almost snapped it. You blinked up at him a few times, before standing up and digging your feet into the ground.

_Your lot_

_Your lot_ of course being James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, the works, apparently. 

“Games?” You still found yourself questioning incredulously, placing your hands on your hips indignantly as Severus shoved the last of his books back inside.

“Yes your games.” He snarled, hand coming up to clutch at his bags strap harshly.

“What on earth are you on about?” You half sighed, half yelled, rounding the desk so Severus couldn’t make a quick break for it, he was a bit too twitchy to trust not to.

“I’m not going to sit here and let you and those... _marauders_ (he said the name with quite a large amount of hate, it was almost impressive) try to play another trick on me.” He shook his head, looking for a way to pass your body without touching or shoving you out his path.

Then suddenly it hit you like a ton of bricks, fourth year, herbology, the boys vaguely giggling about something that would happen during lunch, a pretty Ravenclaw girl “asking” Severus out to Hogsmeade, the entire (most of) Gryffindor table roaring in laughter when Severus got humiliated in front of everyone.

 _Of course_ a stupid prank by your stupid friends was coming back to bite you in the ass.

You were toying with the idea of hexxing James later that night in the common room, before the feeling of Severus trying to push past you brought you back to reality.

“I-Severus, this isn’t a trick.” You squeaked, letting your hands rest against his shoulders as you willed yourself to look in his angry eyes.

“Get out of my way.” You looked up at him, his eyes conveying anger yes, but also, hurt, vulnerability, a bit of fear.

Your mind was suddenly calm as you realized your next step, Severus was never going to listen to your words, not after jumping to his own conclusions.

So you tip toed, gripped his shoulders, and placed your lips on his before he had the chance to ask you what exactly you were doing. They were cold and shy against your warm ones, your book bag falling onto the floor again as you parted your lips against his. Severus was still for a few moments, rigid even, before you felt his part against your own as well. You moved your lips gently across his, eyelashes fluttering closed and fingers gripping his robes like your life depended on it, before you gently prodded you tongue against his entrance.

A low guttural groan left his throat as he sank shorter in stature, allowing your tongue inside to explore and mingle with his. The warmth of his breath began to fill you up and your head started to swim and the dizziness only caused you to push deeper into the kiss. You were both suddenly moving your lips against each other in fever, like you were trying to make up 2 years of missed chances all in one kiss, your skin on fire and the tingling in the pit of your stomach intense as Severus allowed his hands to awkwardly rest against your hips as you continued to move your mouth against his in an attempt to show him that you weren’t the actions of your friends.

All too soon, you had to pull back, your breath ragged and uneven as you wobbled on your feet. You blinked away some stray hairs in your eyes and chances a look at Severus, his lips were a bit red and his eyes were even darker than they had been when he was angry.

“Do you believe me now?” Your voice sounded faraway, and Severus watched you with that same intense look. He didn’t answer you, and you didn’t expect him to.

You both stayed like that for a while, unmoving, staring into each other’s eyes. It should’ve been awkward, weird even, but it wasn’t. Suddenly, you were both aware of the bustling of students in the halls, chatter coming through softly as you both shook your head in an attempt to clear out some of the fog.

Awkwardly stepping back, you reached down with shaky hands to pick up your bag, not looking up as you suddenly felt the need to shrink into your robes.

Severus still hadn’t said anything, and you felt too stupid to look up, too stupid for kissing him, too stupid for enjoying it as much as you had.

You began to turn away, legs wobbly, before you felt his now warm, long fingers reach out to grab your wrist, causing you to spin your gaze to him in alarm.

“You have... Charms next, correct?” His voice was still low, but it was soft, and his eyes were still pools of warmth.

Nodding slowly, you cursed yourself for the way your heartbeat quickened at the contact.

“I can walk you, if you’d like.”

Which, if you learned anything from interacting with Severus over two years, meant something more along the lines of

_I like you too_

“I’d love that.”

And then you both found it quite hard to wipe those stupid small smiles off of your faces the entire walk there.

—

 _ **BONUS**_ :

“Lily, she is dating our sworn enemy!” Sirius gasped. (You’d think he was having a heart attack)

“‘Sworn enemy’?” Lily questioned, drumming her fingers against her cup of butter beer slowly.

“Sworn. Confirmed. Steady. St-“

“Shut it, Sirius.” James mumbled, looking nervously over the crowd for the unlikely couple. Sirius frowned, letting his head rest on Remus in slight defeat.

“Never would’ve dreamed to see the day James crossed enemy lines.”

Remus rolled his eyes, along with just about everyone else at the table.

“She seems happy, Siri. Leave the poor girl be.” Remus sighed, earning an enthusiastic nod from Lily.

“I could’ve made her happy.” He frowned, causing James to smile over his butterbeer.

“Doubt it, have you seen how annoying she’s been lately? So in love?” James joked, nudging Lily as she laughed airily.

”Ugh, I think i’m gonna vomit.”

And a another chorus of _Shut up, Sirius_ rang through the tavern once more.


End file.
